Remember
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Sebuah cinta terpendam di antara sahabat. Apakah Cinta tersebut,terungkap? Special for : Winter Aoi Sakura Birthday RnR pliss


**Remember**

**By:Shuukai_ShuShi**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite-Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : KaiIchi, KaiHisa**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, FemKai, EYD,Mistypo**

**Enjoy Our Fic**

**Special for: Winter Aoi Sakura Birthday at 21 December(sorry late)**

* * *

**I will do anything for you**

**Even I am the one who got hurt**

**I will do everything just for you**

**Only to see your smile**

**Because your happiness is my happiness**

* * *

Seorang Pria berambut jabrik hitam menatap keluar sambil menghela nafas. Meskipun ia terlihat memperhatikan pelajaran tapi pikirannya masih bergelut dengan sebuah masalah yang dialaminya.

**Flash back**

"Hisa!"

Hisagi menoleh, dibelakangnya berdiri seorang cewek berambut hitam keunguan,dengan mata bewarna aqua green,Shiba Kaien.

"Eh,Kai ada apa?" Tanya Hisagi

"Jadi begini His, kenapa ya setiap aku melihat seseorang,rasanya jantungku berdetak cepat?" Tanya Kaien sambil duduk di samping Hisagi "Atau aku terkena penyakit jantung ya,His?" Tanya Kaien lagi dengan polosnya.

Hisagi yang lagi memainkan netbooknya langsung tertawa.

"Uh-uh! Kau malah tertawa!" gerutu Kaien cemberut,yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan imut.

"Iya-iya maaf,Kai. "kata Hisagi tersenyum sambil menatapnya

"Dasar, jadi aku kenapa ya?"

"Hm… sepertinya jauh lebih serius dari penyakit jantung,Kai. " kata Hisagi

"Eh… Yang benar,His? Wah kalau begitu nanti aku harus ke dok-" belum selesai perkataan Kaien,Hisagi segera memotongnya

"Tidak perlu,Kai. " kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum

"Eh, Serius?" Tanya Kaien

"Ciyuus kog,manis," goda Hisagi yang langsung membuat Kaien tersipu malu

"Dasar,gombal! Jadi aku kenapa?" Tanya Kaien lagi

"Kasih tau nggak ya?" goda Hisagi lagi

"Nggak mau ya udah!" gerutu Kaien

"Iya-iya jangan cemberut dong. Jadi sepertinya kau mengidap penyakit cinta tuh, Hime-chan," kata Hisagi lagi

"Eh, penyakit cinta?" kata Kaien bingung

"Yep,penyakit cinta alias **Fall. In. love. **" kata Hisagi penuh penekanan pada kalimat ahir

Kaien kembali menunduk,merasakan pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Nee jadi siapa orang yang sudah menarik perhatian mu Hm.. Hime-chan?" goda Hisagi lagi

"Ano… Err… Etto.. " kata Kaien sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

Hisagi dengan santai menunggu jawaban sahabatnya itu

"Kurosaki… Ichigo.. His," gumam Kaien sambil menunduk

"Kurosaki?" kata Hisagi merasa agak kecewa,tapi dituupi kekecewaanya itu dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Iya,His," kata Kaien lagi

"Ya sudah, aku akan membantumu," kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum

"Beneran,His?" Tanya Kaien

"Iya,Kai. "kata Hisagi

"Makasih,His," kata Kaien reflek memeluk erat Hisagi

"Sama-sama Kai," kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Eh.. maaf," kata Kaien melepaskan pelukanya

"Tidak apa-apa Hime-chan," goda Hisagi sambil mengedipkan matanya

"Uh! Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh seperti itu," gerutu Kaien

"Ya gimana ya? Habisnya kamu imut sih, apalagi kalau cemberut seperti itu," goda Hisagi lagi sambil tertawa

"Dasar," kata Kaien

**End Of Flash back**

Tanpa terasa jam pelajaran Biologi telah berahir dan saatnya untuk istirahat. Kaien berdiri dari tempatnya dan dilangkahkannya kakinya ke sebuah taman. Ia telah berjanji pada sahabatnya untuk mengenalkanya pada Ichigo secara langsung. Kurosaki Ichigo,seorang pria berambut orange,dengan mata bewarna coklat dan merupakan kapten dari team basket di SMA Karakura. Ia merupakan pria yang digila-gilai oleh para wanita karena ketampanannya. Namun ada satu alas an yang membuat Hisagi tidak begitu menyukainya,yaitu sikapnya yang playboy alias suka gonta ganti pasangan. Dia hanya tidak mau jika sahabatnya terluka,tapi ia telah berjanji pada sahabatnya jadi dengan terpaksa ditepatinya janji tersebut. Dihampirinya sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di taman.

"Kai… "panggil Hisagi

"Eh,Hisa," kata Kaien kaget

"Ayo,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Iya," kata Kaien lalu berjalan disamping sahabatnya itu.

Lalu mereka menuju ke ruangan klub basket.

"Yo,Shuuhei!" panggil seorang pria bertato berambut merah, Abarai Renji

"Ah,Abarai," kata Hisagi

"Wah,siapa nih Bro` "Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata bewarna violet, Kusaka Soujirou

"Pacarmu,Shu?" Tanya seorang pria pendek,dengan mata bewarna keemasan, Ggio Vega

"Nggak,Gi. Dia ini temanku," kata Hisagi santai

"Ooo," kata mereka semua

"Kenalin,dia Shiba Kaien," kata Hisagi

"Hai,aku Abarai Renji salam kenal," kata Renji

"Aku Kusaka, Kusaka Soujirou, salam kenal, "kata Kusaka

"Aku Ggio Vega,senang berkenalan ," kata Ggio

"Shu,kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dari awal?" kata Renji

"Masalah buat gue?" kata Hisagi cuek

"Wah,ada apa nih?" Tanya seorang pria berambut orange menyala. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Eh,Ichigo," kata Renji

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Ichigo saat menatap Kaien

"Dia temanku,Kurosaki. Shiba Kaien," kata Hisagi

"Salam kenal,Shiba-san, Aku Kurosaki Ichigo,senang berkenalan. " kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum ramah

"Sama-sama," kata Kaien agak blushing

"Dia pacarmu Shu? Manis banget," kata Ichigo lagi

Saat itu Hisagi ingin saja mengatakan ya atas pertanyaan Ichigo. Dia tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya itu. Dan ia tidak mau jika melihat sahabatnya terluka. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan berat hati dijawab pertanyaan Ichigo tersebut.

"Tidak,Kurosaki dia ini temanku," kata Hisagi lagi

"O begitu,Mau jadi pacarku?" kata Ichigo

"Gombal lo Jeruk!" sorak Renji

"Diam lo,Baboon! Jadi gimana Shiba-chan?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Hisagi hanya menahan kesal,karena orang yang disayanginya di gombali oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Saat itu ia ingin langsung pergi dari tempat itu,tapi ia tidak bisa.

".. iya.. kurosaki-kun.. "kata Kaien blushing

Saat itu juga kekecewaan Hisagi semakin bertambah. Hatinya terasa sakit,mendengar orang yang dicintainya harus bersama orang lain. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk menahan kemarahannya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Wah! Selamat ya!" sorak para anggota klub basket lainya

"Shu.. loe nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Ggio melihat Hisagi yang menahan amarahnya dan kekecewaanya

"Gue nggak apa-apa kog, oya gue duluan ya. Ada janji dengan kira nih,sampai jumpa," kata Hisagi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan kacau.

* * *

**Even When We cannot be together**

**I promise to you,that I will always protect you**

**Even from Far away**

**Even when you don`t know**

**Cuz I really love you**

**Even you don` love me back**

**I would always be with you**

* * *

**~TBC**

"**Yey! Update juga. Setelah Vakuum yang cukup lama dari FanFic," kata Shuukai**

"**Dan kami kembali lagi! Dengan sebuah Fic hurt/comfort!" kata ShuShi**

"**Oke,Minna Mind to Review our Fic?" kata Shuukai**

"**Yang mau Review, silahkan pencet kotak Review yang unyu-unyu di bawah," kata ShuShi**


End file.
